Question de fierté !
by Valir
Summary: XJapan OS Séquelle aux Larmes de la Lune. Comment Taiji a-t-il perdu sa virginité avec hide ? Petit délire écrit assez vite.


**Question de fierté ! **

- Santé !!

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit de clochettes. hide et Taiji fêtaient en toute simplicité l'anniversaire du bassiste qui venait d'avoir vingt ans et qui accédait donc à la majorité. Ce qui plaisait le plus à ce dernier était d'avoir le droit de boire de l'alcool même s'il ne s'en étai pas privé jusque-là : c'était utile de n'avoir que des gens plus âgés que soi dans son groupe ! Mais il était tout de même en train de faire de son mieux pour son prendre sa toute première cuite légale.

- Hé Taiji, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui te ramène alors je voudrais pas que tu gerbes dans ma bagnole ! prévint hide d'une voix traînante.

- D'toute façon, dans l'état où elle est, elle ne risque plus grand-chose !

hide éclata de rire. Il était fraîchement arrivé dans le groupe et s'était découvert très vite des atomes crochus avec Taiji. A eux deux, ils comptaient plus de bêtises que les trois autres réunis.

Le jeune bassiste, jambes écartées et bras étalés sur le dossier du canapé de hide, poussa un soupir de contentement :

- Dommage que les autres ne soient pas venus, dit-il.

- J'les ai pas prévenus…, dit hide.

- Pourquoi ?

Le guitariste haussa les épaules et répondit franchement :

- J'ai pas l'impression que Toshi soit le genre à se saoûler, j'ai pas d'affinités avec Isao et puis Yoshiki…

Taiji fit un sourire plein de dents et pencha la tête vers lui :

- Oui ? Yoshiki quoi ?

hide fit une petite moue et marmonna :

- Y m'fait peur …

Taiji éclata de rire. Comme tous les nouveaux, hide subissait « l'effet Yoshiki ». Il avait quitté son propre groupe pour rejoindre X et il avait encore du mal à trouver ses marques face à son lunatique et charismatique leader.

- Bah, on est tous passés par là ! Moi, la reine Yoshiki ne m'impressionne plus, il faut juste savoir la prendre !

- Hum hum…, fit hide avec un sourire en coin qui lui valut de se prendre un coussin sur la figure de la part de Taiji.

- Je ne le disais pas dans ce sens-là crétin ! Et puis, je ne suis pas de ce bord !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! dit hide sur un ton moqueur. Alors comment vont Fumiko, Shizuka et Eri ?

Taiji était en effet connu pour collectionner les conquêtes, chose dont il ne manquait jamais de se vanter. Il disait faire des ravages dans les lycées à tel point que Yoshiki le surnommait « Le Dépuceleur ». Mais hide, lui, savait quelque chose dont personne ne se doutait et il avait décidé de s'amuser un peu.

Taiji ne se doutant de rien, répondit d'un air fanfaron :

- Elles vont très bien !

hide sourit, s'étira et se leva de son canapé en déclarant :

- Bon allez, on bouge !

- Où ça ?

- Aux putes !

- Hein ???

- Quoi ? Tu n'y es jamais allé ? Remarque t'en as pas besoin ! Mais je connais un endroit super. Les filles ont l'habitude de m'y voir et elles m'apprécient bien. Viens, ça va être marrant !

A la grande satisfaction de hide, le visage de Taiji s'affaissa :

- Euh…j'ai pas trop envie.

hide vint le regarder sous le nez d'un air soupçonneux :

- Je suis étonné qu'un queutard dans ton genre refuse d'aller prendre du bon temps pour son anniversaire.

Tout d'un coup, Taiji s'énerva :

- Oh ça va ! Ca t'arrive jamais de pas avoir envie ? Bourré comme je suis, je ne serais capable de rien ! Alors vas-y si tu veux mais moi je rentre !

Il se leva brusquement et prit les verres posés sur la table pour les porter dans la cuisine. hide retint à grand-peine un fou-rire : jamais Taiji n'aurait fait cela s'il n'avait pas voulu le fuir. Il était loin le séducteur des ces dames !

Il le rejoignit dans la cuisine et s'appuya sur son épaule. A l'oreille, il lui chantonna d'un air railleur :

- Je sais que t'es encore pu-ceauuuuu !!!

Taiji sursauta et se dégagea vivement, le visage écarlate :

- Mais ça va pas non ?! Comment je pourrais être encore puceau avec toutes les filles que je me fais ?

- Laisse tomber Tai-chan, je sais tout, dit hide. Tes copines, je les ai interrogées figure-toi et elles m'ont avoué en rougissant que tu ne les avais jamais touchées.

hide ne put réprimer un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en ajoutant :

- Par contre, elles te trouvent « très romantique » ! Tu m'avais caché ce côté-là dis moi ! Tu n'aurais pas leurs noms parmi tes tatouages par hasard ?

Taiji ne savait plus où se mettre :

- hide…ne dit ça à personne s'te plaît…gémit-il.

- T'inquiète, je dirai rien. Mais n'empêche… « Le Dépuceleur » quelle arnaque ! Alors t'es toujours puceau ou pas ?

Taiji eut l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait avalé quelque chose de pas frais. Mais un léger signe de tête renseigna hide qui prit un ton paternel :

- Comme quoi j'ai raison de t'emmener voir les filles ! Elles vont s'occuper de ton cas et ce soir, tu seras un homme !

- Non ! s'écria Taiji.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai trop honte ! Un mec vierge à 20 ans, bonjour la loose ! J'ai pas envie qu'un bordel entier soit au courant, surtout que je suis connu ! Elles ne sont pas tenues au secret professionnel ces nanas-là ?

- Je ne crois pas mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Il est temps que tu t'entraînes si tu ne veux pas te prendre la honte de ta vie quand tu voudras réellement faire l'amour à une fille.

- Je sais…grogna Taiji, blessé dans sa fierté masculine. Alors si t'es si malin donne-moi des astuces pour faire jouir une meuf !

hide réfléchit…réfléchit bien fort…autant que l'alcool le lui permettait. Mais l'idée qui en résulta fut pour le moins surprenante :

- C'est pas des explications qu'il te faut, c'est de la pratique ! Je veux bien te servir de cobaye si tu veux !

- QUOI !!!!

Le cri de Taiji résonna désagréablement dans le cerveau engourdi de hide.

- Maiheu crie pas comme ça ! Allez viens, tu vas voir c'est pas compliqué !

Il attrapa par le bassiste par la manche et le conduisit _manu militari_ vers sa chambre. Mais Taiji se mit à protester vigoureusement :

- Mais ? Mais non, t'es complètement malade ?! J'veux pas baiser avec un mec ! En plus…, mon cul, je tiens à ce qu'il reste vierge !

hide fut secoué d'une telle crise de rire qu'il dut s'appuyer au mur pour tenir debout :

- T'es con ! C'est toi qui me prendras pas le contraire ! Je jouerai la fille, c'est ça qui te servira le plus !

- Tu parles comme si tu l'avais déjà fait.

- Ben ouais !

- …… Ah….Avec qui ?

- Un type au lycée que tu connais pas de toute façon ! Bon, allez on va pas y passer la nuit !

D'une main ferme, il reprit Taiji par le bras et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils y furent, hide commença tout bonnement à déshabiller Taiji qui semblait paralysé de stupéfaction et d'horreur. Tout d'un coup, il s'interrompit et colla le bout de son nez contre le sien avec un sourire sardonique :

- Question : tu as déjà embrassé une fille au moins ?

- Non mais oh ! Y'a pas marqué « bonze » sur ma figure !!

- Bon d'accord, moi je voulais juste vérifier l'ampleur des travaux !

- Tu veux tester ?

Sans plus attendre, Taiji embrassa hide avec une fureur d'homme vexé qui veut prouver sa valeur. hide sourit : enfin, il prenait les devants ! Cela ne lui posait pas le moindre problème que de coucher ainsi avec son ami. Au contraire : ils en riraient sûrement pendant des années ! Et puis, Taiji avait besoin d'aide, il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

- Pas mal, commenta-t-il en se léchant les lèvres lorsque le baiser fut rompu.

Sans gêne aucune, il porta la main à l'entrejambe du bassiste pour vérifier son état :

- Je ne te fais pas beaucoup d'effet dis-donc ! dit-il avec une bouderie feinte.

- Comment tu veux que je sois excité à tripoter un mec ? Mon pote en plus ! grogna Taiji.

- Bon alors, on va faire autrement, sinon on ne va jamais y arriver.

hide alla ouvrir son placard et fouilla quelques secondes pour en retirer une écharpe de laine noire. Taiji parut inquiet :

- hide, pour les plans sado-maso c'est « niet » !

- Rha ferme-là, tu comprends rien ! intima hide en lui nouant l'écharpe sur les yeux. Bon maintenant, tu ne me verras plus. Alors je te conseille d'imaginer bien fort la fille la plus bandante possible et d'oublier que tu es avec moi.

Taiji déglutit :

- Bon…on verra bien si ça marche.

hide, qui s'amusait de plus en plus, retira l'élastique qui retenait ses longs cheveux colorés qui n'avaient rien d'une belle chevelure de jais féminine mais, aveugle, Taiji pouvait aisément faire le remplacement. Le fait de lui avoir mis un bandeau sur les yeux avait un autre avantage : Taiji ne le verrait pas nu.

Pour le mettre en condition, hide l'embrassa encore langoureusement et conduisit ses mains sur lui. Il lui susurra :

- Imagine cette fille…caresse-la comme tu le fais dans tes rêves.

Taiji frissonna lorsque le souffle de hide frôla son oreille mais il commença à promener ses mains. Ce fut d'abord maladroit car il cherchait ses gestes et il était toujours bloqué par le fait d'être avec hide. Mais ce dernier s'occupa de le décoincer en lui retirant son T-shirt. Il ne dit plus un seul mot car il savait que sa voix risquait de briser l'illusion dans laquelle Taiji devait plonger. Mais avec des caresses savamment dirigées- car lui, savait comme exciter un homme- il réussit à rendre le bassiste un peu plus entreprenant.

Taiji le fit reculer et l'incita à se coucher sur le lit ce que hide fit sans faire prier. Il en profitait pour détailler tous les tatouages de Taiji qui courait sur son corps, pas encore bien sorti de l'adolescence mais qui commençait à se viriliser davantage depuis qu'il s'était mis à la musculation, histoire d'avoir belle allure dans les vêtements de biker qu'il s'était payés pour aller avec sa moto toute neuve.

Taiji voulut se pencher mais ses jambes heurtèrent le lit, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur hide :

- Mais quel boulet j'te jure ! s'écria le guitariste à moitié mort de rire.

- Mais je vois rien !

- Bon, pas grave, allez on reprend et concentre-toi !

Taiji s'écarta un peu de hide et promena ses lèvres et ses mains sur son cou et sur son corps. Le guitariste ferma les yeux et apprécia. Il s'y prenait plutôt bien avec la douceur et la sensualité qu'il fallait avec une fille. Lui avait l'habitude des étreintes un peu plus…torrides mais il n'était pas contre quelque chose de plus doux. C'était même tellement agréable qu'il finit par se sentir réagir.

De son côté, Taiji se décida à débrancher la fonction « réflexion » de son cerveau pour laisser son imagination l'emporter. Au bout de quelques minutes, les caresses de hide le prirent au jeu. Il avait essayé de substituer au corps masculin qu'il avait sous les doigts, les courbes douces de ses fantasmes mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur les fesses de hide, il fut surpris de les sentir joliment bombées. Tant mieux si la réalité se rapprochait un peu de l'illusion.

- T'as de jolies fesses on dirait…, marmonna-t-il en descendant au niveau du nombril de hide qu'il découvrit en remontant le tissu.

Le guitariste sourit et se cambra légèrement. Il déboutonna son jean, impatient d'avancer dans le processus. Le sentant faire, Taiji s'attaqua à son t-shirt. Il était excité lui aussi et toutes les réticences qu'il avait eues avant disparaissaient. Il chercha l'un des boutons de chair, le sentit dressé et le parcourut de sa langue. Il n'y avait pas le tendre moelleux d'une poitrine mais cela ne le refroidit pas. A force de toucher hide, les images factices qu'il imposait à son esprit ne résistèrent plus à la réalité concrète. Non vraiment, c'était bien un homme qu'il avait sous lui mais…tant pis ! C'était bon quand même…

- Tu sais quoi ? dit-il d'une voix assourdie par le désir grimpant. Ca commence à bien me plaire…En plus, je vois rien, c'est encore plus excitant.

Les yeux fermés, hide fit descendre à la fois son jean et son sous-vêtement, pas assez patient pour prolonger les préliminaires :

- Ca ne fait que commencer…Si on passait à la vitesse supérieure ? Fais toujours comme si j'étais une fille.

Taiji émit un léger grognement d'envie et se leva pour se débarrasser de son propre pantalon. hide, très à l'aise, parce qu'il était le seul à voir ce qui se passait, porta la main à son propre sexe tendu pour le caresser doucement. Comme il jouait le rôle de la fille, il se voyait mal en train de lui demander de le lui faire. Par contre…il se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il vit que Taiji était doté d'une virilité…plus qu'honorable.

Une fois nu, Taiji chercha son corps et revint se coucher sur lui, entre les cuisses que hide ouvrit volontiers. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement en lui caressant la taille et les cuisses. hide ne put réprimer un gémissement :

- Génial…n'oublie pas que tu dois y aller doucement.

Il porta lui-même la main droite de Taiji à sa bouche et suça consciencieusement deux de ses doigts :

- Vas-y…

Taiji l'embrassa dans le cou et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Il caressa doucement l'entrée étroite et fit entrer un premier doigt :

- Mais, je vais te faire mal ! s'écria-t-il en sentant son étroitesse.

- Non pas si tu t'y prends bien, gémit hide. Et puis, j'y suis déjà passé. Allez ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais.

Taiji acquiesça et fit aller son doigt pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'en introduire un deuxième. hide se mit à bouger lascivement, pressant le corps de Taiji contre le sien et leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? dit Taiji qui essayait dans ses va-et-vient d'élargir un peu le canal de hide pour qu'il soit plus à même de l'accueillir.

- C'est super bon…gémit hide en souriant. Tu veux que je joue la fille en extase ?

Il prit une voix suraiguë :

- Oh oui Taiji encooooore !!!

Taiji grimaça et se mit à rire :

- Non, non pas la peine ! Reste franc plutôt. Est-ce que tu es prêt ?

- Et toi ?

- Oh oui…

- Alors viens.

Taiji retira ses doigts et hide replia davantage ses jambes pour lui donner meilleur accès. Taiji, partagé entre nervosité et excitation fit glisser ses mains le long de ses jambes :

- Maintenant que je m'en aperçois : tu te rases les jambes !

- Ca sert d'avoir fait l'école d'esthétisme ! Ca t'plaît pas ?

- Si ! fit Taiji en lui embrassant le genou. Elles sont toutes douces !

- Bon alors dépêche, je m'impatiente moi !

- Ah ? Je ne suis pas si mauvais alors ?

- Je te le dirais après !

Taiji se mit à rire ce qui eut pour effet de le détendre considérablement. Appuyé sur son avant-bras, il se prit en main et amené son membre contre l'entrée de hide avant de pousser doucement. Comme il ne voyait rien, il écouta attentivement pour guetter la moindre crispation indiquant qu'il lui faisait mal.

hide se mordit les lèvres mais ce n'était pas vraiment de douleur car Taiji était tellement doux qu'il ne souffrait pas. Lorsqu'il fut complètement entré, il lui intima d'une voix tendue de plaisir de se mettre à bouger et Taiji ne se fit pas prier. L'étroitesse de hide refermée sur lui lui faisait tourner la tête. C'était tout simplement divin. Et si en plus, il était capable de lui donner du plaisir, cette première fois serait une réussite. Il ne voulait pas que hide se moque de lui parce qu'il n'aurait rien ressenti. Il se mut dans son intimité le plus profond possible, guettant à l'oreille le gémissement qui lui indiquerait qu'il touchait la bonne zone.

Si hide avait cru ne rien ressentir ou pas grand-chose avec cet inexpérimenté, il fut très surpris de se sentir atteint à un point extrêmement sensible. Sa respiration se bloqua mais il ne put empêcher son bassin se hisser à la rencontre de Taiji. Dieu que c'était bon !

- Putain Taiji…t'es pas vierge, c'est pas vrai !

Un sourire joueur se dessina sur le visage bandé du bassiste :

- Il apprend vite le puceau hein ? Ca te fait quoi si je fais ça ?

Taiji ressortit presque entièrement, agrippa les fesses de hide, se pencha en avant et revint en lui brusquement. hide poussa un cri auquel succédèrent des gémissements incontrôlés car Taiji accéléra considérablement la cadence, lui-même submergé par le plaisir. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il n'y eut plus que des bruits erratiques de respirations, des gémissements et de grincement de lit. Tout d'un coup, les mains de hide se resserrèrent violement sur les draps, tout son corps se tendit de jouissance et il se libéra. Taiji le suivit un moment après dans un ultime assaut et un râle de plaisir. Il retomba sur hide et ils prirent un moment pour s'en remettre.

hide fut le premier à vite retrouver le nord :

- Taiji sors-moi de là, tu m'écrases !

Taiji se retira et s'écarta lourdement. Il retira le bandeau noir de ses yeux ce que voyant, hide cacha bien vite son corps avec un bout de draps :

- Préviens-moi quand tu fais ça !

- Oh tu fais encore ton pudique ! Là tu ressembles vraiment à une p'tite nana timide !

- J't'emmerde !

- Ben dis donc, moi qui pensais que les gens étaient de meilleure humeur après avoir joui !

- Qui t'as dit que j'ai joui ? C'était pas mal !

- A d'autres ouais ! J'aurais dû t'enregistrer, heureusement que les murs sont bien épais !

hide lui fit son œil noir, Taiji le lui rendit mais bien vite, leur expression hostile se mua en un irrépressible fou rire.

- Bon d'accord t'es doué ! admit hide qui prit le couvre-lit, se l'entoura sur le corps et se leva.

Taiji, lui, resta couché, une expression béate de satisfaction sur la figure :

- Hé hide…merci de…de m'avoir aidé !

- Cadeau d'anniversaire ! Te voilà vraiment majeur maintenant ! Et on garde ça secret hein ?

- Evidemment !

hide quitta la pièce pour aller se rhabiller et Taiji se demanda pourquoi vraiment il refusait tellement qu'on voit son corps. Pour ce qu'il avait pu sentir en le touchant, il était plutôt bien fait et sa peau était douce et chaude. Enfin…c'était son secret et il n'était pas assez curieux pour vouloir essayer de le percer.

Il croisa les mains derrière sa tête et poussa un soupir de contentement. Puis il leva un bout de draps et contempla plus bas son instrument au repos à qui il fit un clin d'œil :

- Joli travail mini-Taiji ! Et ça ne fait que commencer !

FIN


End file.
